


吉良中心|霓虹灯

by Suicimna



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicimna/pseuds/Suicimna
Kudos: 3





	吉良中心|霓虹灯

《霓虹灯》

Summary：这难道就是所谓的虎落平阳被犬欺？

吉良吉影点着烟，天色昏暗。尼古丁的呛人味道被冷风消去了大半。

他的替身在三个月前莫名消失了，虽然基本可以断定是替身攻击，但是对方简直像个乌龟一样迟迟不现身。

吉良吉影没办法，只能自欺欺人地想：没有替身他也能活不是？

就这样他平静地度过了两个月。然而接踵而至的，是一封辞退信。

吉良吉影傻眼了，他平时勤勤恳恳工作，辞退这种事再怎么也不会轮到他啊。

但老板讲理那还是老板吗？吉良吉影最后还是抱着一纸箱办公用品走人了。

之后的事情他根本不想回忆。存款被偷，房子被烧，所有悲惨的遭遇都降临他的身上。就在吉良吉影几近崩溃的时候，一个男人找到了他。他给吉良吉影推荐了一份工作，说是虽然有些辛苦，但是工资还不错。吉良吉影抱着破罐子破摔的想法就同意了。

下午五点左右，男人领着他到了中央广场附近。那周围所有能够看见的花坛边上基本上都坐着人，有男有女，但无一例外都穿着暴露。吉良吉影笔挺的西装反倒有些无法融入。吉良吉影知道男人说的工作是什么性质的了。

“你让我做鸭？”虽然发出质疑，但吉良吉影的语气并没有表现出多大的困惑和难以置信。

“你没有选择，吉良吉影。你剩下的资本就只有这张脸了。”

吉良吉影在心里骂了一句脏话，男人笑嘻嘻的脸怎么看怎么欠揍。

“你可以坐在那里，”男人指着对街口的花坛，“那里人流量大。只要你看见合适的男人就迎上去，很简单吧？实在不懂就看看你的前辈是怎么做的。”

吉良吉影觉得有哪里不对劲，“那么好的位置，其他人怎么不去？”

男人露出一个他看不懂的笑容，说：“那你得问问你那个前辈了。”

吉良吉影点了一支烟，他觉得自己需要冷静一下。

/  
吉良吉影惊讶地看着面前的人。如果没记错，他就是自己的后辈川尻浩作。

川尻浩作虽然比吉良吉影晚进公司，但人缘一直不错。真的很难想象同事口中的完美情人会来这种地方，无论他是来嫖娼的还是被嫖娼的，都让人幻灭。

“我已经从半田那里听说了，吉良前辈，你最近过的很辛苦吧。发生了那么多事。”

吉良吉影从震惊中缓过神，囫囵地应付了几声。然后问：“你怎么到这里来了？我记得公司到你家路上也不经过这里啊。”

“我啊...”川尻浩作顿了几秒，“你要知道有个虚荣的妻子真的很累。”

这句话意义不明，好像和吉良吉影的问题不搭边。但但凡了解到坐在花坛边的男女是干什么的，是个人都明白了。

“半田先生有教过你怎么揽客吗？”吉良吉影摇了摇头。

川尻浩作沉默了，垂着眼好像在思考什么。

“算了，讲也讲不清楚。待会我给你演示一下怎么样。”

“对了，吉良前辈你以前不是不抽烟吗？”

“糟心的事情实在太多了。”

/

川尻浩作的目标是三个健壮的男性，他们看起来像是建筑工人。凑近的话还能闻到恶心的汗臭味，吉良吉影皱着眉头想把川尻浩作拉住。川尻浩作似乎看出了吉良吉影的心思，说：“那些上班族的钱可比建筑工的钱难赚多了。”

吉良吉影松开川尻浩作的手臂，毕竟川尻浩作才是这方面的前辈。

川尻浩作拉住其中一人的胳膊，用胸部去蹭那男人的手臂。语气还有说出的话简直不堪入耳，那男人却笑着拍了拍他的脸。吉良吉影觉得自己现在快吐了，生理和心理都是。

“对了，这是我弟弟，第一次出来卖，能带他一个吗？这次可以算一个人的钱。”

那些男人露骨的目光让吉良吉影不寒而栗。

“当然可以啊。”男人说着凑近吉良吉影，“这家伙真是长着一张婊子脸呢，还搁这儿装清高，看着就欠操。”

要不是杀手皇后不在...

这难道就是所谓的虎落平阳被犬欺？

/

男人的插入不能用简单的粗暴来形容了，简直就是一群发情的野狗对着枕头自我高潮。吉良吉影强忍着恶心，川尻浩作却放纵自己发出阵阵浪叫。男人宽厚的肩膀架着他两条腿，身下像打桩机一样不停地抽插，吉良吉影拼命忍住叫床声。

男人粗糙的手掌打在吉良吉影屁股上，立即起了一道红印，“你他娘的叫啊！哑了吗？”说罢男人的动作便愈发用力。吉良吉影咬着自己的手背，力气之大好像要咬断手上的筋。他绝对不要向一群白痴认输。

男人突然停下了腰上的动作，“喂，xx，别搞那个浪货了。这边这个小逼犊子跟个哑巴似得，操起来一点儿不得劲。”另一个男人放过川尻浩作的嘴，扶着吉良吉影的脑袋，把挺硬的老二放到吉良吉影嘴边。恶臭和包皮垢简直让吉良吉影头皮发麻。

“你他妈要是敢咬下去，我当场把你打到你妈都不认识。”男人威胁似的说。

上下两根肉棒把吉良吉影操得脑袋发胀，他发出像幼猫一样的呜咽声。他双眼无神，顺着脸留下的津液已经干的差不多了。吉良吉影不知道他们换了几次位置，也不知道自己究竟被内射了多少次。他只希望这场单方面的发情赶快结束。

/

男人恶劣地把钞票塞进被肏开的肉穴里。

吉良吉影发誓等杀手皇后回来，一定杀了这群逼崽子。

“吉良前辈，你这样很难让客人高兴的。稍微放下面子吧，就当被猪拱了。”

吉良吉影躺着，川尻浩作坐在他边上。他只劈了一条床单，估计身上还留着男人的精液。一想到这里，吉良吉影就忍不住想吐。他把自己缩成一团，打算开始装死。

刚要拉上被子，谁知道川尻浩作以一个壁咚的姿势把他压在身下。

床单垂落而下，把他们两罩住。川尻浩作浑身赤裸，光看那具健壮漂亮的身体怎么也无法把他和刚才那个荡妇联系在一起。

“吉良前辈，要不要和我来一发。”

不等吉良吉影拒绝，川尻浩作已经自己行动起来了。

他把床单丢到一边，两指探入还在抽动的后穴，把纸钞取出来放到一边。

他温柔地亲吻吉良吉影，两臂环抱住吉良。他的动作比粗鲁的建筑工好了不知道多少。他一只手保持着环住吉良吉影的姿势，另一只手向下探去。细腻的手套弄了两三下，吉良吉影就射了川尻浩作一手。

“你没怎么用前面射过吧。毕竟他们只想着让自己爽。”

川尻浩作很温柔，与先前和强奸无异的性爱不同，和川尻浩作做爱显得像是恋人间诉说爱意的行为。吉良吉影不自觉地环住川尻浩作的脖子。

/

吉良吉影：杀手皇后我们去鲨几个人。


End file.
